Alice Laughs
by RetteMitch
Summary: The Joker is a madman. He's insane. Incapable of love....right? Wrong.
1. Alice Without Chains

**Hey guys! I'm just testing out the first couple chapters, and if people like them I'll keep going! (This one is really short, but the others aren't) enjoy!**

The bed I awoke on was not the bed I was used to. On this bed, my feet didn't hang over the edge. I had a pillow under my head. It was soft. And most of all, I wasn't chained down. This, above all things, let me know I was not in my usual bed. But I couldn't look around, it was too dark. The darkness surrounded me. Something I was familiar with. Darkness. Darkness and cries for help. Screams for help. But the cries and screams were gone, too, along with my shackles. One would think I would have been happy to have them gone, but I had grown used to them. Though the place where I had spent the past 8 years was horrifying, it was my home. I had been there since I was 12, and I didn't remember much before that. Mother. Father. Siblings. All unknown to me. I could see into the future. I wasn't lying, I saw things. Everyday. I couldn't control it back then, it just happened. I don't remember how I ended up in the asylum. The 'nut hut' as people called it. I just had. And they didn't like me there. I was a freak, because I never admitted that I might be crazy. Everyone else was beaten to a point of at least lying about being crazy. I would never. I wouldn't let them convince me that I was crazy. And they all hated me for it. It was why they chained me to the bed. I dared to sit up. Something I would have never tried at home. But no one rushed in and re-checked my restraints. Nothing happened. So I got bolder. I stood up. It was then that the lights came on. Not too bright, but lights none the less. I gasped and laid back down on the bed, my hands searching for the metal cuffs. They weren't there.

"Well, hello there." a screeching voice came from the corner, and a man emerged. A tall man in a purple suit, with clown paint on, perpetually smiling. He held a knife in his hands, "do the arrangements suite you, miss?" he grinned at me, revealing yellow teeth.

I stammered, and finally a "yes" emerged.

"I had so hoped you would like your room. After all, you may be here for quite a while." he giggled like a girl, as if he had just heard a joke.

"May I ask, where am I?"

He jumped in the air, cackling, and landed, crouching next to my bed, "Yes! Yes you may!" he laughed, then stood back up, "doesn't mean I'll tell you." he laughed louder and louder, then opened a door, turned, grinned and waved at me, then slammed the door shut behind him. I curled up into a ball, something I had not been able to do for seven years. Seven. For my first year at the nut hut, I had obeyed. I just wanted to go home. To see my mommy, whom I now had no recollection of. But then, I did. I even had a picture. Of my family. But they took it away. They took it away when I started being bad. When the visions did not stop.

A bat. A large bat. Lifting me into his arms, telling me I would be alright. I shook my head to make the vision go away, but it was still crisp in my mind. It gave me hope, a bat-man was going to save me. All I could do now was lie back and wait.


	2. Waking to Bruce

**Hey! I just wanted to get the second chapter up. It moves a lot differently than the first, and may not always go into great detail. It works how Alice's mind works, and her mind is very, very complicated. Hope you like it!**

I eventually slipped back into sleep. The best sleep I had experienced in a long time. For once, I didn't dream of tests and shots. I dreamt of the bat-man. Rescuing me. When I woke up it was light. A green tinted light. And the man with the smile was sitting next to my bed. As he looked away, I took the time to size him up. He was, in fact, attractive. His eyes were a very dark brown, and he was obviously insane, but attractive none-the-less.

"Hello." I smiled, and when he just smiled back, I sat up.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, seeming truly concerned. I knew he wasn't.

"Yes."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"No."

"I see."

"What time is it?"

"I don't know, why do you think I asked you?" He laughed again. His laugh made me want to cry.

"Oh." I replied, and he laughed. His laugh was what gave away his state of mind.

"Do you know why you're here?"

I shook my head no.

"Ah-ha." he nodded, stood up, walked around to the other side of his chair, and sat back down, "how long were you inside?"

"8 years."

He tisked, "Horrible. Was it horrible?"

I nodded yes.

"I bet it was." he touched my face gently, his long dirty nails grazing my skin, "did they hurt you?"

I nodded yes again.

"You can speak to me, you know. Enough with the stupid nodding."

I cleared my throat and gave a weak, "Yes."

"That's better." he licked his lips, "tell me what they did to you."

"They..." I shook my head, "they told me I was crazy."

"Now, why would they do a thing like that?"

"Because..." should I tell him? Would he remember? Who was he? "I can see the future."

"You can!?" he clapped his hands, grinning, "and what do you see?"

I hesitated, "A bat-man."

His face dropped, and he licked his lips again, "Where do you see him?"

I had made him upset, and I didn't want to do that anymore. But after 8 years of being beaten, I was incapable of lying, "In this room."

"Rescuing you?" he jumped up, snarling at me.

"Yes." I nodded. He burst into laughter, clapping, "Wonderful!" he then exited the room the same way he had yesterday.

They fed me twice a day for the next two days, and the man with the smile came back to talk to me only twice more. Each talk got stranger and stranger. He pushed me to remember my family, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. This upset him, but he always left my room with a smile and a laugh. On my fourth night in the small room, I heard gun shots and yelling outside. I had had a vision. This was how the bat-man would save me. He was here. I laid back in bed, wrapping a thin scratchy blanket around myself. The door flew open explosively, and there he was. The bat-man. He was real. Just another thing to confirm to myself that I wasn't crazy. He lifted me into his arms.

"It's going to be alright." he said in a deep voice. I nodded, believing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes until I felt wind on my face. He set me into a car, and I still kept my eyes closed, "You can open your eyes. Where do you live?"

"No where." I replied.

"Are you homeless?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Then you live somewhere. Where?"

"No where." I insisted. I would not go back. He sighed, and I passed out before I saw where we went.

The bed that I woke up in was definitely not any bed I had ever been in before. Not only did my feet not hang over the edge, but I could have fit two of me! It was so soft I sank into it a little bit, I was covered with a heavy comforter and there was a plush pillow under my head. It was heaven. I was sure I had died.

"Good morning, Miss." an elderly man with an accent set down a tray of breakfast foods before me. I sat up, wiping my long wavy brown hair out of my face. I looked down, and found myself in a mans shirt and boxers. I did not know enough to be embarrassed at the fact that someone had changed me. I had been changed every day of my life.

"Good morning." I smiled at him, and he walked away. I ate the breakfast gladly, not remembering the last time I had tasted something so delicious, or good at all.

"Good morning." another voice, much younger this time, said. A tall built man with dark hair and sparkling eyes was standing at the end of the enormous bed.

"Who are you?" I asked, setting the tray down.

"Bruce Wayne."

"How did I get here?"

"Batman brought you?"

I giggled a little, "He's really called Batman?"

"Yes." Bruce smiled.

"I had been calling him Batman, to myself of course. I don't talk to anyone." I replied, "Well, except for the man with the smile."

"The Joker?"

"Yes, him."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, no." I shook my head, "he wasn't mean. He talked to me. Told me...nice things."

"I see." Bruce sat next to me on the bed, "What is your name?"

"Alice." I said. That, I was sure of.

"And your last name?"

I shook my head, looking down, "I don't know that, I'm sorry."

"That's fine, Alice. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty, as of a week ago."

"Happy late birthday." Bruce smiled. I liked his smile, "Where is your family?"

I shook my head again, "I don't know that, either."

"Do you remember anything about before the Joker kidnaped you?"

"Yes. 8 years."

"You only remember eight years of your life?"

"The years in the asylum."

"You lived in an asylum?"

"Yes." I nodded, "But I'm not insane. My parent's didn't want me."

"So they took you there?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Did they think you were insane?"

"Everyone did. I..." I wanted to tell him. I had told the man with the smile, and he had been even less inviting than Bruce, "I see the future. It was how I knew you were coming."

The man with the smile. He was going to be at a party. Looking for Harvey Dent. I shook off the vision, but it was still there.

"Are you OK?" Bruce asked.

"Yes I...I saw a party. Lot's of people, fancy dresses. You had three dates, very pretty girls. And the man with the smile. He's going to be looking for Harvey Dent. He wont find him."

"How do you know this? Did he tell you?"

"No," I shook my head, "he just decided. I don't see anything until someone decides to do something. But he'll be there, you can bet on it."

Bruce looked as if he wasn't sure what to think of me, "Do you have something else I could put on? So I can get up, walk around?"

"Of course." he stood up, and brought me a pair of athletic pants and a t-shirt that he had obviously bought for me. I knew he thought I was insane, but that was OK. So did everyone else. He turned around as I slipped them on.

"Would you like a tour?" he asked, extending his hand as if he thought I couldn't walk on my own. I refused his hand, but nodded and followed him as we walked around his very large home.

"It's lovely. If I had a home, I would want it to look like this. Only..." I stopped, I didn't want to be rude.

"What?" he smiled, sitting down on a couch with me. I couldn't say no to his smile.

"Why don't you have pictures of your family?"

He was upset at my question, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked." I said.

"No, no." he gave me a smile, but I didn't like this one as much, his eyes didn't sparkle because he didn't mean it, "My parents died with I was a boy."

"I'm sorry." I replied, and reached out to touch his hand. I didn't like touching other people, but he felt warm.

"Don't be. I've had it good. You haven't."

"I'm still here, so I've had it better than others." I thought of countless people who had died at the nut house.

"So optimistic." he shook his head, smiling, "after what you've been through."

"Well, if I start to think badly, I'll be just like them."

"Like who?"

"The doctors who treat me. Who say there's no hope for me. I don't believe them. I feel good."

"That's really good." Bruce smiled. How I loved his smile. He didn't think I was crazy, but he couldn't figure me out.

Bruce was kissing me. Bruce loved me. This vision, I did not shake away.

"Another one?" he asked.

"No." I shook my head, "I'm just fine." I patted his hand, and he placed his other hand on top of mine.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"A shower would be lovely." I replied.

"Of course!" he jumped up, showing me to the bathroom and giving me a robe. He told me he would send for some clothes, and I gave him what I thought might be my size. The shower was wonderful. I got to wash myself for once. I knew that no matter what happened, Bruce was going to get me through it.


	3. Potato Tomato

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I know some have seen the connection between Alice Cullen and my Alice. Rest assured, their personalities are nothing alike, though their pasts have much in common. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

After my shower I brushed out my hair and put on the robe. I went back out into the living room and saw Bruce there with some bags.

"I got quite a bit of stuff." he smiled, "I don't know what you like."

"I've never worn anything but a gray shirt." I smiled, "I like anything." I peered into the bag, seeing clothes of all kinds, clothes I had only dreamed of, "You didn't have to do this."

"Yes, I did."

"Batman trusts you?"

"We're good friends, yes."

"Has he ever brought anyone here before?"

"No."

"Why me?"

"You're special, he said. Very special."

"Oh." I smiled to myself, and pulled out a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt with an unfamiliar logo on it. He handed me a small bag, looking a little embarrassed.

"Thought you might need these." I looked inside to see underwear and bras.

"Thank you." I blushed a little, and went back into the bathroom and changed.

"They fit good!" I did a turn for him, and he stood up.

"So they do." he smiled, "I have to go to work, I'll be back later.

"How late?" I panicked. Who would keep the man with the smile away in Bruce's absence?

"Not very."

"An hour? You'll be gone an hour?"

He gave a smile, then realize how truly scared I was, "You know what, you can come with me."

"In this?" I replied, looking at my outfit. Was that OK?

"Yes." he smiled, and wrapped his arm around me to lead me to his car, a very nice car. I marveled at the city that I had never seen. Gotham. I had only seen bits on the tv that I was allowed to watch for 30 minutes a day when I was behaving. The building where Bruce worked was the largest and fanciest of all the buildings. He led me into his office, and I took a seat against the wall, content to be quiet as he worked.

"Morning, Luscious." Bruce smiled as a very nice looking older black man came in.

"Good morning, Mr. Wayne." he replied, then noticed me, "and whose your friend?"

"This is Alice. Could you take her down to applied sciences and get a finger print analysis on her? If possible, could you find who her parents are?"

"Sure, if the young lady is alright with it." Luscious replied, and I stood up, nodding.

"Alice." Bruce called, and I walked over to him, "I've called the asylum. You don't need to worry about them looking for you."

I felt as if a million tons of weight had been lifted off my shoulders, which caused tears to spring into my eyes, "Really?"

He stood up and wrapped his arms around me, "Really." he handed me to Luscious, who took me downstairs to a room full of gadgets I would never understand. He took my fingerprints quickly, then we both sat down in front of a computer. He didn't ask me many questions, but I had a lot to ask him about Bruce. Was he single. What was his favorite color. Food. What did he like to do in his free time. He laughed and answered all my questions.

"Talking about me?" Bruce came up behind us.

"Never, sir." Luscious laughed, and we stood up.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to steal her. We have a party to go to, and Alice has a very expensive dress to put on, and a woman at my house waiting to help her get ready."

"Oh, no." I shook my head, but smiled, "you didn't?"

"I did. Cancelled the three girls. You're going to be my date." the man with the smile crossed my mind, "But...the man..."

"Don't you worry." Bruce said goodbye to Luscious, and led me outside to his car again. He wasn't lying, when we got back there was a dark green gown with a deep neck line, almost no back, and a long slit up the front. (Atonement gown). A woman curled my hair softly and put a little make up on me. I requested that she not do much. I then slipped on some silver heels, and Bruce knocked on the door.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes!" I looked in the mirror. I had never, in my whole life, looked this way. I forced myself not to cry so I wouldn't mess up the make-up, then opened the door. Bruce took a step back, gawking, "do I look alright?"

"You look beautiful." he replied. He took my arm and led me to a helicopter.

"This is how we're getting to the party?" I had never seen a helicopter.

"I am throwing the party, after all."

"For Harvey Dent. Who is he?"

"District Attorney."

"A lawyer?" I guess.

He chuckled, "Yes, a lawyer." We landed minutes later at the party, and everyone was looking at us as we walked in. I wanted to listen to what Bruce was saying to everyone, but I kept looking around the room for the man with the smile. He was all I could think of. Him, coming to this party.

"Are you OK?" Bruce's arm was around me, and I snapped out of it.

"Yes, I'm fine." I nodded. It was hard, going from being locked up all the time to being doted on by the man whom you knew was meant for you. I was having trouble adjusting, and I knew the party was a bad idea.

"Harvey Dent." I extended my hand to the good looking blonde man before me.

"Nice to meet you." he smiled.

"I'm Alice." I replied.

"Alice. This is Rachel Dawes." he pointed to the beautiful woman with dark brown hair next to him. I shook her hand.

"Lovely to meet you." she said, "Have I seen you before?"

"This is the woman from the news." Bruce said.

"I was on the news?" I looked at him, wide-eyed.

"The Joker video taped you. Then released it." Bruce said.

I gasped, "People will recognize me?" I asked, "I don't want that."

"Don't worry, Miss. We're working on it." Mr. Dent said, and Rachel patted my shoulder and smiled.

"Thank you." I said, "Did he...did he say why he kidnaped me?"

"No, I'm afraid not. He might have, had you not been rescued." Rachel said.

"By Batman." I smiled, proud.

"That's right." Mr. Dent smiled. He and Rachel went somewhere to talk. Bruce and I danced a few times, and I questioned him about the tape.

"It was of one of your conversations. He was asking you who your parents were, and you kept saying you didn't know."

"Yes." I nodded, remembering, "the camera must have been hidden."

"Yes." Bruce agreed. After a few more songs he excused himself, and I stood off to the side talking to Alfred, the butler. A gun shot sounded, and I turned to see the man with the smile entering the room, followed by lots of men in masks. He looked straight at me, but appeared not to recognize me.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," he said. His voice raised the hairs on my arms, "we are this evenings entertainment." I ducked behind a row of people, watching as he asked for Harvey Dent. He raised a knife to an older man's mouth, speaking about his father.

"OK, stop." Rachel stepped up.

"No!" I gasped quietly. But even a quiet gasp was audible in the silence of the room. The man with the smile turned and saw me.

"You!" he laughed, and came to me, pulling me back by the large window, "you've cleaned up nicely!" He laughed, pulling me close to him. I cringed away, "Why did you leave me, darling? You were such nice company. I say, if you looked like this in there, I would have made security tighter!"

"Stop it." I squirmed.

"Now, don't say you're scared of me! You certainly weren't when I rescued you!"

"You kidnaped me."

"Rescued, kidnaped. Potato tomato, I say."

"Wrong."

"What?"

"The expression isn't potato tomato." I shoved him away.

He laughed for a long time, then got serious, "You've got a little fight in you, I like that."

"Then you're gonna love me." a deep voice I knew well said from beside us, and Batman knocked the man with the smile over. I backed up and watched as the fight ensued. It ended with the man with the smile grabbing me, pressing his face to mine, smearing his make up on me.

"This wont be the last time we meet, Alice." he laughed.

"Let her go!" Batman yelled.

"Very poor choice of works." the man with the smile scoffed, and let me fall out the window. Falling and screaming, I knew it wasn't the end. Batman had dove after me. He would save me. I saw us laying on a taxi, not scratch. But that didn't take away the horror of falling through the air, even while Batman had his arms around me. We landed on the taxi with a thud, frightening the driver, and I rolled to face him, only seeing his mouth.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, Batman. Thank you, again. I never thanked you the first time." I leaned over and kissed him on the lips, feeling as if I knew everything about him somehow, and he picked me up and carried me back to Bruce's home. I awoke again in the same bed, feeling even stranger than I had the day before. My back ached from the crash on the car the night before. Bruce was sitting by my bed, holding my hand.

"I'm so glad you're OK." I smiled at him, "is Harvey OK?"

"He's fine." he replied, "I'm sorry I made you go to that party."

"Don't be." I sat up.

"I wanted to wait till you woke to leave. But you can't go with me today."

I nodded.

"I promise you, there is no safer place then my penthouse. I'll be back as soon as I can." he kissed my cheek, grazing the side of my mouth. _Batman. _Bruce was Batman. He got up and left, leaving me stunned. I took a shower then put on another pair of jeans and a tight yellow tank top, then wandered into the kitchen. I made myself a bowl of cereal and sat at the kitchen table.

"Could've done that for you, miss." Alfred came in.

"Don't be silly. I can get cereal." I smiled.

"How's about some orange juice?"

"That would be lovely." I said, and he brought it to me quickly, then went about some other business, "Alfred?"

"Yes, miss?"

"Where is Bruce?"

"Work, I suppose."

"Is he doing Batman things today?" I asked, and Alfred smiled.

"I suspect you can ask him when he arrives home, Miss Alice."

"Alright." I smiled, and finished my breakfast. After that I watched two whole hours of tv, only because I could. Because no one could tell me not too. Not even the man with the smile.


	4. I Know Your Last Name

**So I've decided that I have the best reviewers in the whoooole world! Thank you so much! This chapter is filler/building a relationship between the joker and Alice. ENJOY!**

I couldn't stop thinking about him. The Joker. The man with the smile. I wondered if he would always be there, somewhere in my mind, even when my visions of happiness came true. I saw his dark eyes. His dried up make up. His purple suite. His checkered socks. And most of all, I saw his perpetual smile. In the night I would wake up, thinking I heard his laughter. But it wasn't there. Bruce always was. Keeping an eye on me. Bruce was real, I told myself. The man with the smile was not. But I was unconvincing. He haunted me, always. I spent my days around the penthouse, doing various things. Sometimes Alfred let me help with the cleaning, that was what I liked to do the most. It occupied my hands, therefor my thoughts. And when Bruce was around, I didn't have to avoid thinking about the man with the smile, I just didn't. Only at night did his face creep up on me, did his laughter crawl into my ears. It was one such night when I awoke with a shout.

"Are you OK?" Bruce rolled over. He had taken to sleeping next to me in the bed, but I still didn't like for him to touch me there. In my sleep, his touches could be misinterpreted as the man with the smile.

"Yes." I nodded, "bad dreams."

"The Joker?"

"Always." I laid back down, hoping he wouldn't pressure me about it anymore, as I had not pressured him about being Batman. When I woke the next day, Bruce was gone. In is place was Alfred with a note that said he had to leave early, and he wouldn't be gone to long. I should get out of the house.

"Where would you like to go, miss?" Alfred asked after I got ready to leave.

"Well...the mall?" I wasn't sure if there was one, but I had seen them on the television.

"Would you like some money, then?"

"No." I shook my head, "I just want to walk around."

"Alright, then." he smiled, and got me a car. The mall fascinated me. Stores for everything. Little mini restaurants right next to each other. I looked at every thing, remembering things to tell Bruce about. I found the bathroom and went inside, finding being around so many people a bit overwhelming, and I leaned over the counter for a minute.

"Fancy meeting you here." the man with the smile kicked open the stall, his eerie voice making me jump.

"Yes." I replied. I was shocked that the sight of him didn't immediately cause me to break down, but in some sick way, I had missed him.

"Now, I know you might not like this but...I think you're going to need to come with me."

"Batman will find me." I told him sternly, but did not object as he pulled on my arm.

"Oh, I'm counting on it." he smiled, and hit me across the face with something heavy, causing me to black out. When I woke up I was not laying down on a bed, but sitting up in a chair. I wasn't tied down, and it wasn't dark. The Joker was seated in front of me, smiling. I looked around, we were in some sort of warehouse.

"Feeling alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"So, Bruce Wayne has taken you under his wing, has he?"

"I guess so."

"You're his little chick-a-dee!" he giggled, and I cringed.

"Yes."

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" he seemed immensely thrilled by this.

"It is?"

"It is!" he pulled out a video camera, "smile for me, baby!"

I obliged, giving him a small smile.

"Tell them all your name." he said, pointing the camera at my face.

"Alice."

"Your last name." he growled.

I shook my head, "You know I don't know that."

"But I do!" he pointed the camera at himself, giggling profusely.

"What is it?" I replied.

"Do you want to know her name, Gotham?" he paused, then looked at me, "Linseed! Alice Linseed! The mayor's daughter!" he rolled back in his chair giggling, then pointed the camera back at me. I was repeating the name over and over in my head, "That's right, little Alice. You're the Mayor's daughter! How does it feel, knowing that he cast you out?"

"The same as it always has." I replied.

"And that is, my darling?"

"Sad."

The Joker put the camera right in my face, then swung it back to himself, "You hear that, Mayor? I've got your precious, crazy little girl!"

"I'm not crazy!" I stood up, and he laughed, pointing the camera back at me.

"Here's what we do. I want the Batman. If the Batman isn't here in 24 hours, I kill your daughter." I didn't cry. Because though he had just made that decision, I saw him not doing it. I saw him wanting to do it, but not being able to. Despite everything he had ever told himself, he was slightly attached to me. I acted as if I was scared, despite this. I didn't want to change his opinion of me. He turned the video camera off and handed the tape to a man in a clown mask. The masks frightened me, because I couldn't even see the shape of the face of the man underneath. I could see the man with the smile's actual smile.

"What should we do next, lovely?" he asked me.

"Do you like to play cards?" I asked, rather boldly.

"I love it!" he clapped his hands, "what should we play?"

"War?"

"Ooh, I like the way you think." he got up and came back with a deck of cards and a fold out table, and set it between us. We played war silently for a while.

"What do you look like without make up?"

"Terrifying." he smiled.

"I'd like to see it."

"No." he kept his eyes on the cards we were laying out.

"Please?"

He hesitated this time, "I don't think so."

"Alright," I said, "What's your real name?"

"What do you call me?"

"The man with the smile."

"You like my smile?"

"I like it when you smile." I replied honestly. I did not like his scars, but when he smiled out of actual pleasure, I enjoyed it.

"You don't like the scars?"

"I think your actual smile is nicer." I kept my eyes on the game, not wanting to see his reaction.

"I think you deserve someone better than Bruce Wayne."

"Do they get any better?" I looked up at him, and he laughed and smiled. I smiled back.

"Of course they do!"

"I can't think of anyone."

"What about...the man with the smile you like so much?" he asked.

"Can he love?"

"Sure he can! He loves lots of things! Gasoline...gun powder...knifes."

"Can he love a woman?"

"Are you a woman?" he asked, and I frowned.

"I'm as much a woman as you are a man."

"Oh!" he laughed, his head falling back, "what a firecracker you are!"

"I'm a simple person."

"You would like to be. But in all reality, you're more complicated than I am." he tilted the top of his head towards me, staring into my eyes. I returned his stare.

"We make quite a pair then, don't we?"

"We do!" he laughed.

"Can I see you without your make up?"

"Yes!" he stood up.

"Really?"

"Since we've established how we feel about each other, I think it only appropriate. Don't you?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Wonderful." he walked out of the room, and a man in a mask sat down in front of me.

"Your mask scares me." I told him.

"Too damn bad." he replied, showing me his gun. I turned my face away from him, closing my eyes. I didn't like to be alone with these men. These clown men. I wanted the man with the smile to come back, and to tell me his real name. The man in the mask jumped up, and the man with the smile sat down in front of me. Make-up free. He looked young. Maybe early thirties. His jaw was squared and defined, his eyes were a dark brown color, and his skin was rather pale from being covered in make up. All in all, he was an extremely attractive man, except for the scares, which were even scarier without make up, dragging the corners of his mouth up.

"How do I look?" he spread his arms wide, smiling for me.

"Much better." I nodded, smiling back, "I like you like this. A lot." I wasn't sure how I felt about this man. He confused me, and gave me a funny feeling.


	5. Can I Touch You?

**So, I love my reviewers! You guys rock! DeadlyElegance, Fuyu Tenshi, Superdani, Sharon, GenuineXFake, Undead-Poptart (love the name), Mifey, Playkitching, and Firecat13. **

**I like to give shout outs...haha. So I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I worked hard! **

We stayed in that room, talking and playing cards, all day. I could tell it was day, because there were windows around that I could look out of. When it got dark out, the man with the smile offered to take me to my room. It was a large room with no windows and one door, and a rather large bed in the center.

"Goodnight, my dear." he said.

"Wait." I replied.

"What?" he asked, hand on the doorknob.

"Where are you sleeping?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I don't sleep much, you see. I'll be just outside."

"You can't stay in here?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes." I nodded, sure. I desperately wanted someone with me.

"Then I will." was his simple reply. He got out a chair and sat it next to the side of the bed I had chosen to sleep on.

"Goodnight." I said, and he simply nodded in the dark. I was staring at him, and I wasn't sure if he could see it or not. I could barely make out his outline in the dark.

"What?" he replied. He could see.

"Nothing, sorry." I said, and closed my eyes. But I couldn't sleep, not with him watching over me that way. An hour or so later when I suppose he thought I was asleep, I felt him reach out and gently touch my face.

"So beautiful." I heard him whisper, giggling softly, "so, so beautiful." he traced my jaw line and when I didn't move, he leaned in and kissed me gently. After that, I fell asleep easily.

When I woke in the morning, he was gone. I had taken to calling him James. I didn't know why, but the green vest led me to think he was a James. He had not decided to tell me his real name yet, so I could not try to see what it was. I got up and looked around. In the corner there was a chair, so I stood up and stretched my legs, then sat in that.

"Good morning." a man with a clown mask came in, carrying a pop tart.

"Thank you." I took it from him, and sat quietly in my chair to eat. I hoped he would come see me soon. But all day I waited, and he never came. I hadn't been that sad since I had been in the asylum.

After eating a very poorly made sandwich, I laid in my bed, feeling exhausted from not doing anything all day, and missing Bruce. Bruce was constant. His opinions didn't change. He wasn't like James. I didn't understand James. I understood Bruce. I missed that. But still, I did like James. He understood me. Bruce didn't understand me. They were opposites.

"Evening." James walked into my room. His face had no make up on it.

"Why didn't you come see me today?" I asked, sitting up.

He laughed and sat next to my bed, "I was busy."

"With what?"

His laugh was louder this time, "Are you upset?" he licked his lips.

"Maybe."

"Just maybe?"

"I am upset."

"Tell me why."

"Do you really want to know?" it was a question I had often said to my doctors.

"Alice, tell us what you see." they would ask.

"Do you really want to know?" I would reply.

"Of course." they would smile, but I wasn't a stupid girl. They thought I was. I wasn't.

"Yes, I do." James said.

"I wanted to see you."

"So you missed me."

"Yes."

"You miss Bruce, too?" he licked his lips.

"Yes."

James laughed, then glared, "You'll see him again."

"I know that." I replied like a five year old. But sometimes, that was how I felt.

"That's good. That's very good!" he replied, "do you like me as much as you like him?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" he said the word 'know' very high pitched, as if speaking to a child. I felt younger every second.

"You and him are different. Separate."

"How?"

"You just are!" I couldn't understand why he cared so much about Bruce and I.

"Do you love him?" he asked.

"No." but I did.

"Do you love me?"

"No." but I might have.

"Would you like me to stay with you tonight?"

"Yes." I did. More than I had last night.

"Can I lay in that bed with you?"

"You can't touch me." but I nodded yes.

"Does Bruce lay with you?"

"He doesn't touch me, unless I say he can."

James giggled, but laid down next to me. We both lay, staring at the ceiling as we talked. He felt warm and smelled of gasoline and fear.

"Can I touch you?" he asked.

"Where?"

"Your hand."

"With yours?"

"Well, of course!" he sounded a bit frustrated at my clear lack of knowledge.

"Yes, you can." I felt his hand on mine, and I let him wrap his around mine, and eventually our fingers entwined. It felt good. When I let Bruce touch me, he put his arm around me. He made me feel safe. James didn't make me feel safe. He made me feel the opposite. Like anything bad could happen at any minute, but with him it was OK. Everything was just OK. When I wasn't with James, I was afraid of him.

"You are shaking. Stop it." he said. I hadn't noticed I was.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I'm very tired."

"Go to sleep."

"Where will you be when I wake up?"

"I don't know, silly girl." he said, and I fell asleep.

"Wake up." I heard James' voice. When I opened my eyes I couldn't tell if it was light or dark out. No windows.

"Is it still night?" I asked.

"Yes. We're moving." he laughed, "a new home! Isn't it exciting?"

I nodded as I stood up and slipped on my shoes, "Right now?"

"This very second!" he said, and I followed him out of the room and out onto the street. We drove to another warehouse.

"Get out." James said to me.

"Aren't you coming?" I turned to him. I couldn't be alone.

"No, my dear, I can't."

"You can't?" Panic slipped into my voice.

"Don't worry. Batman will be here for you soon." he licked his lips.

"Oh." I said, "I'm going to miss you."

"I know you are." he leaned in and kissed me. I felt his make up rub off on my lips, but underneath that his lips were warm and needful.

"Good bye." I got out of the car and sat down on the curb as they pulled away.


	6. That Part is Forever Yours

**I can't express how happy all of your reviews have made me! Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

I didn't sit there very long before I heard him coming. Batman. He got off of his motorcycle and ran over towards me.

"Get to the other side of the street!" he yelled as he passed me. I obeyed, but wondered why he was going into the warehouse. Thirty seconds later he emerged, holding Harvey Dent in his arms. The building exploded as the emerged, and I crouched next to the building and covered my eyes. Fire made me think of James. I couldn't think of him unless I was with him.

Batman picked me up and somehow managed to get Harvey to the hospital, then we went back to his-Bruce's-house. He took me upstairs and set me in the bed, then left. He didn't stay with me. He didn't speak to me. Something was wrong. I didn't sleep the rest of the night. I sat up and tried to keep from thinking. But what else is there to do in the dark? In the morning I found him sitting in the living room, still in his Batman suit.

"What is wrong?" I asked. He turned, not realizing he was in his suit.

"Rachel." was all he said. I knew. She was dead.

"I'm sorry."

"Me, too."

"Did you love her?"

"Yes."

"She was very nice."

"I know."

Alfred came in, and I went into the kitchen to make myself some breakfast.

"Will he be OK?" I asked Alfred when he came to help me.

"Master Bruce always snaps back, miss."

"He didn't even notice that I saw him in his suit."

"Well, then." he said, and finished my breakfast for me. I sat at the kitchen table eating.

"Alfred?"

"Yes?"

"Did you see a video on the news...of James and I?"

"James?"

"The Joker."

"Oh, yes."

"Do you think I could meet my father?"

"I don't know, miss."

"Maybe he would want to, now that he knows I'm out."

"Maybe he would." Alfred smiled, and the phone rang. It was my father, I knew it was. Alfred answered, gave a serious of "Yes, yes she's here, no, no I don't think so"'s. Eventually he hung up, and came back to me, "You were right. He's coming here."

"Should I get ready?"

"A shower wouldn't hurt, miss. I've got to go take care of master Bruce." Alfred left. I wasn't sure if I should feel excited or angry. He was my father, but he had abandoned me. Left me in the asylum. I decided to wait to decide how I felt until I saw him. I put on a skirt and a nice shirt and did my make up and hair the best I could. I sat in the living room, Bruce no where to be seen, and waited.

"Miss Alice, the mayor is here." Alfred led him in. He was tall and good looking, with eyelashes so dark and thick it looked as if he was wearing eyeliner.

"Hi." I said, standing up.

"Hello. How, uh, how are you?"

"I'm fine." I replied, "and you?"

"Just fine." we both sat down. Neither one of us knew what to say.

"I'm sorry." he finally said after a long awkward pause.

"Good." was all I could think to say.

"I...do you remember me?"

"No." I said, "not much." his face did look familiar.

"I'm afraid...what I did was shameful. Putting you away like that. But I knew that you needed help. Obviously, you got it. You've turned into a very beautiful young woman."

"Thank you," I said, and now knew that I was angry at him, "I've wanted for a long time to know you. I'm glad we've met. I can't ever forgive you for what you did to me."

"I don't expect you to."

"Good."

"I just...did the Joker hurt you?"

"No. He likes me."

"He likes you?"

"Yes. He likes me. Um, I think it would probably be best if you leave now." I was done. It was all I could take.

"Fair enough," He stood up, "can I see you again?"

"I will call you."

He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and jotted down his cell phone number.

"I don't have a phone." I replied.

"Yes you do." he handed me a bag, smiled, and walked out. I opened the bag to see an iPhone. I had seen a commercial for one on tv. I had no clue how to work it. It disgusted me that he was trying to buy my love.

"Need some help, miss?"

"Yes...how do I turn it on?"

"I have no idea." Alfred said, and I laughed. Alfred always did that. Made me laugh.

"I'll ask Bruce later."

"Very well." he said. I knew later would be a long time away. Bruce was upset. I could wait. I waited three days. I only saw him twice, and we didn't speak both times. I cried about it. I felt alone. I didn't allow myself to think of James, and I didn't ever see Bruce. It was like being back in the asylum, without love. After three days, he came into the living room to find me struggling through a book. I hadn't learned to read very well. Elementary level. I had begun trying to teach myself.

"Alice." he said. I looked up.

"Bruce." I said. He knelt at my feet, "I missed you."

"I'm sorry." he said. He looked good. He smiled. It was a real smile, "The Joker is in jail. He wants to see you."

I frowned, "Why?"

He shook his head, "I don't know. But I've been told to bring you down."

"Is this the only reason you're talking to me?"

"No. I've missed you, too." he hugged me as I stood up. I leaned my head on his chest. He smelled like cologne and candy. Nothing like gasoline and fear.

I put on jeans and a nice white shirt, then went with Bruce down to the police station.

"We usually don't do this but...he says he needs to talk to you." an officer named Gordon said. He was standing next to my father. James was in a yellow-white room with a table, lamp and two chairs. No make-up.

"It's OK." I said. They buzzed me in.

"Alice." James smiled.

"Hello." I sat across from him, feeling good in his presence again.

"They got me." he said, laughing.

"They did." I said, "How'd they do it?"

"They're a lot more clever than I thought." he winked at me, "did you miss me?"

"Yes." I replied. I forgot that everyone was watching.

"I suppose Mr. Wayne wasn't around much. I suppose he ignored you, to grieve over his girlfriend."

I shook my head, "He had every right."

"Oh, of course. You were always just second anyway."

"Yes." I nodded. He was right. I knew he was. He just wanted to help me.

"You'll always be my number one." he reached across the table, and I let him take my hand.

"I know."

"I can't ever be yours, can I?" he licked his lips, tilting the top of his head towards mine.

"I don't know that. How could you?"

He laughed, "You're right! With me locked up, you'll have to turn to Mr. Money bags, wont you?"

"Don't say that."

"But it's true."

"I don't think you'll stay in here long." I replied.

"No, they've really got me this time. Trapped like a rat! Sweating like a prostitute in church!" he laughed.

"They do?"

"Sure do, ma'am." he smiled.

"Then it is true. You wanted me to come here so you can say goodbye."

"Guess where I'm going!" he laughed.

"The asylum."

"Bingo! We have a winner!"

"I'm sorry."

"They needed someone important to fill the mayor's daughters shoes! I guess I fit the bill." he licked his lips.

"Will they let me visit you?"

"Maybe Daddy can pull a few strings and get you in. Hell, he did it once, I bet he could do it again."

"He came to see me."

"Oh, did he?"

"He gave me a present."

"Something expensive, I'm sure." he licked his lips.

"A phone."

"Oh, my! Did he win back your love?" he touched on the very thing that had made me angry. Because he understood.

"No."

"Good. Because it's mine." My heart melted. I could feel the warmth in my chest, and it spread through my body.

"It might be."

"It is." he said, "you know it is. You may end up with Bruce Wayne, but there's that small part of you, the part of you I'll always have. The Alice who doesn't know her last name."

"I don't mind that." I said, keeping eye contact with him. That part was his, forever. I would never give it away.

"I think you have to go now." he said, and we both stood up. Gordon was behind me.

"Can I hug him?" I asked.

"That would be fine." the officer seemed baffled by my relationship with James. I wrapped my arms around him, and he wrapped his tightly around me.

"Goodbye, James." I whispered.

"Goodbye, Alice. Come see me on the inside." he laughed. I stopped the hideous laughter with my lips on his. Only for a second, then followed Gordon outside. I was crying. I wasn't sad. Though I couldn't tell if he would ever get out, the decision wasn't made yet, I got a feeling that I would be seeing him again. In the mean time, I was anxious to see Bruce and to fix things between us. He was waiting outside with other people. People I didn't know. Everyone looked confused. I knew they recognized me. I was the girl he kidnaped. Why did I act this way around James, they wondered. I wouldn't tell them.

"I want to go home." I said to Bruce. I saw them taking me in for questioning about James. They thought I knew something. I didn't want that. I pushed it away.

"Alright." Bruce said.

"Mr. Wayne..." a cop said.

"She wants to go home!" Bruce turned violently, "she's had enough for tonight."

"We'll call you." Gordon smiled. He was nice. He cared. Bruce wrapped his arm around me and walked me out. I knew he wanted to ask questions.

"It's OK," I said when we got home and into bed, "you can ask me anything."

"It's just...confusing." he said.

"I know."

"Why do you like him?"

"Because...he understands me. I may not be crazy, but he understands how it feels to have people tell you you're crazy. And though I don't understand him, I know there's something more to him than gasoline and fear."

"Did you...?"

"No."

"Good." Bruce said.

"I don't love him."

"You don't?"

"Not all of me." I paused, searching for a way to put this, "there are two sides of me. The side of me that was in the asylum for eight years. The beaten down part of me. That's James'."

"James?"

"The Joker. That's what I call him."

"Oh."

"And there's this other side of me. The side of me that loves you."

"There is?"

"There always has been."


	7. Hello, Gorgeous Miss me?

**I couldn't wait to put up the next chapter! I really hope you guys like it, and thanks again for all your reviews! This story is for you guys!**

I woke up strangely early the next morning. Maybe 4 or 5. But I couldn't get back to sleep. I carefully slipped out of Bruce's arms and went into the living room, and turned on the television to watch the news. It was all about James' capture, and how they were still on the hunt for Batman. They said he killed 5 people. I knew better. There was the tape that James had made of him and I. "Smile for me, baby!" James said on the tv, "tell them your name." "Alice." I replied. I saw James' half of me on the television. I looked weak, but in control of myself. I looked scared, yet comfortable. I turned to a different station and watched music videos until Bruce woke up.

"Couldn't sleep?" he stood behind me, his head on my shoulder, holding a cup of coffee.

"No." I replied, "I was watching the news this morning. I saw James and me. And I saw that Batman killed five people. He didn't, did he?"

"No. He didn't." Bruce smiled. He knew I knew. Batman would be needed again.

"Batman can't come back, can he?"

"I don't think he can."

"I hope he does, anyway." I got up and we went into the kitchen. Alfred made us pancakes. They brought back a memory. My mother used to make them, on sundays. She would dress me up nice. I couldn't go to church with them, but I could dress up. Why couldn't I go to church? Because they told everyone I died at birth. No one knew I existed. I was their dark little secret.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked, and I told him of my memory, "Wow." he said.

"I know."

"So, your father came to visit."

"Yes. But I'm not sure I want to see him again." I jumped up, remembering. I handed him the fancy phone, "he gave me this. I don't know how to work it."

Bruce laughed and touch the screen. It came alive. He took me through all the things he knew to do, and put his phone number in it. I had a message. It was from my father.

"Alice - I've arranged for us to have lunch today with Mr. Wayne. Of course, it's not obligational for you to attend. You may have Bruce let me know."

"Should I go?" I looked to Bruce.

"Only if you want to." he replied.

"I think I'll go. I need to start getting out of the house more."

"I think so, too." he smiled. I took a shower and put on a white and blue sundress, and straightened my long hair. I put on some blush and mascara.

"Do I look alright?" I asked Bruce, who was wearing jeans and a polo, looking very handsome.

"You look beautiful." he leaned in and to kiss my cheek, and I turned my face to kiss his lips.

"Thank you." we took his motorcycle to a small, but very nice, outside café for lunch. There was press everywhere, but they weren't allowed inside the perimeter of the café. They yelled questions at me that I didn't want to answer. Bruce told them to back off and led me to our table, where my father and a woman who I assumed was my mother were sitting. The woman stood up, tears in her eyes.

"Hello, darling." she said. James called me darling.

"Don't call me that, please." I replied coldly, but hugged her anyway. We all awkwardly sat down.

"How are you feeling?" my father asked.

"Better." I replied.

"It must have been awful," my mother touched her chest, "being captured by that beast."

"No. It wasn't."

She looked confused.

"He's not a beast. His whole life people have told him he's crazy. I know how he feels."

Conversation ceased for a moment. Bruce brought up some small talk, all the while keeping his hand around mine on the table. This probably pleased my parents. Me dating Bruce. The food was good. I would rather of had Alfred make me an egg sandwich, but the chicken salad croissants were good, too. After lunch we all stood up.

"This was wonderful, really." my mother smiled, and hugged me once more, "we'll keep in touch."

"Yes." I nodded. They thought I was strange, but did plan to keep in touch with me. Bruce and I went back to the penthouse. He had to go to the office for a few hours, then he promised me we would spend some time together. I passed the hours by sleeping. It seemed that when I was alone, I always got tired. Bruce woke me up when he got home, holding a couple movies in his hands.

"Do you want to sleep, or watch the movies?" he asked.

"I'll watch them." I got out of bed and we settled on his large leather couch in front of his big screen tv with a blanket to watch two movies. I had never seen either of them, so I of course thought they were amazing.

"I could have picked better movies." Bruce told me.

"I thought they were great!"

He laughed, "Had you ever seen a movie before?"

"Well, no. But those were good."

"We'll get better ones tomorrow night."

"Alright." I replied. We went into the kitchen and Alfred made us dinner. Chicken and rice. After dinner Bruce had to run to the office again to do some things, so I changed into my pajamas and watched TV until he got back.

This was how our days went for a while. Then Bruce told me he wanted to take me on a trip, show me the sights all around the world. After a few weeks of traveling together, we arrived back in Gotham and Bruce told me he was going to take me somewhere really nice, somewhere special. I should wear that green gown. He liked it. I liked it, too. Green made me think of James. His vest. His socks. His hair. I shrugged it off. I would never see him again. I put on the dress and put my hair up, and we went to a very, very nice restaurant.

"Do you own this place?" I asked.

"Yes. How'd you know?" he replied, and I just gave him a funny look, "Oh." we laughed.

"What happened to Harvey Dent?" I asked. Bruce cleared his throat.

"Well..." he explained to me that while James was in jail the first time, he had Rachel and Harvey put in separate warehouses, rigged to blow, across town. He told Bruce where they both were, and Bruce went to get Rachel. But it turns out, he had reached Harvey instead. Rachel had died, and Harvey had half of his face burnt off. He was so upset he began killing people that he thought were responsible for Rachel's death, and when he died Bruce let them blame it on Batman, so the people of Gotham didn't loose hope.

"Oh, Bruce." I replied, "you shouldn't have done that."

"Yes, I should have." he said, "the people need that hero. They can't ever know what happened to Harvey."

"No one knows that you're the true hero."

"I'm not a hero."

"Don't let anyone ever tell you you're not." I reached my hand across the table. Bruce's cell phone buzzed, someone from work, and he left the restaurant to take the call. Shortly after, my phone buzzed. It was a message from a number I didn't recognize. Which wasn't unusual, I only knew my father and Bruce's number.

"Hello gorgeous. Miss me?" My heart almost stopped after I read it. He was out? How'd he get out? I searched the restaurant, but didn't see him.


	8. Candy Canes and Lullabyes

**Thank you guys a MILLION BILLION times for the awesome reviews. I never expected to get so many. Oh, and a big hello to my readers from other countries. So cool. Hope you guys like this chapter!**

Bruce sat back down at the table smiling, "Stupid work stuff."

"It's OK." I replied. I decided not to tell him about James, not right then anyway. If I was with Bruce, James couldn't get to me. But did I want him to? Maybe. We finished our meal and went back to the penthouse. I had completely decided against telling Bruce about James at all. We got into bed that night and I rolled over to face Bruce.

"I love you." I said. I felt the urge to let him know.

"How much of you loves me?" he asked.

"You know the answer to that, Bruce. Most of me."

"I love you, too. With all of me." I felt bad that I couldn't say that. There was still that part of me, however, that belonged to James. And I felt it more now than before, now that he had contacted me.

"Someday Bruce, I promise." I kissed him, "but you know part of your heart still belongs to Rachel."

"I guess were pretty messed up, huh?" he smiled. It's not like now that I was here, he had gotten over Rachel. Things didn't work like that. This wasn't a fairy tale.

"Yes. But we fit." In the most messed up way ever. Almost as messed up as James and I.

"Yes we do." I slept tight in his arms.

I didn't hear from or see James the next two days. On the third day I was passing the time by cleaning in the penthouse when my phone rang. That same number.

"Hello?"

"Well, hello gorgeous." James' sadistic voice called from the other end.

"Hi, James."

"Miss me?"

"Part of me did."

"Ah, yes." he replied, and I could picture his face as he said it, "well, don't you wanna see me?"

I contemplated this, and in the end decided that yes, I did. "Where?"

He gave me a specific location, and I left a note for Bruce saying that I was going to the park to take a walk. I grabbed put on jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt, under a gray knit coat with large black buttons. I left my hair as it was, down and wavy, and put on a little bit of makeup around my large blue eyes.

"How good do I need to look to meet a psycho?" I scoffed in the mirror, and walked out of the penthouse with only one look back. I would be back. I would make sure of it. When I got to the deserted alley James had picked out for me, he was waiting. Wearing jeans and a t-shirt. His normally sprayed green hair was it's natural color-blonde, and he wasn't wearing any make up.

"You look different." I said.

"So do you. I suppose Bruce-y bought you all those nice things?" he stood up.

"Yes."

"How nice of him. I hear you've been traveling? Where did you go?" he was different, yet the same. Beaten down.

"Europe."

"Well, well. My, my."

"Was it awful?" I asked.

"Oh, no. It was all candy canes and lollipops! They sang me to sleep every night..." he laughed.

"Stop it." I shook my head.

"You know very well it was awful. And you didn't come see me, not once." he licked his lips.

"I couldn't."

"Bruce?"

"No. My father."

"Since when does dear old daddy have a say in what you do?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Stop it, James."

"That's right" He laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"My name. It's James."

"James." I smiled. It was a nice name, it was why I liked it so much. He came closer to me and rested his cheek on my forehead. I wrapped my arms around him as he did the same. He smelt different. He smelt normal. I tilted my head back and kissed him, long and deep. That small part of me took over. I was Alice with no last name, "What are we going to do?"

"What do you want to do?" he tilted his head towards me and licked his lips.

"Be with you." I said, "and Bruce." I groaned, "I just don't know!"

"Well sweetheart, you're going to have to figure it out."

"I know I am. I know that!" I paced in front of him a little, "where would you and I live? You're a criminal! Escaped from the asylum."

"Trust me, I've got a place."

"Where?"

"Far away."

I didn't know what I wanted. As unstable as James was, he wasn't. Not around me. Not as much. He cared for me. Didn't he?

"Do you love me?" I asked.

"Yes."

That only made the decision harder.

"I can't think like this!"

"Like what?"

"So...under pressure! I don't know what to do!"

"I can't give you much time."

"I know you can't. But how much can you spare?"

"I can hide out in the city for maybe...2 days."

"Two days?" it was Sunday. That meant I needed to have a decision by Tuesday.

"Yes. Meet me back here Tuesday if I'm your choice. If you don't come, I'll know." he giggled. Always at the wrong time, that was when he laughed.

"I'll come and tell you my decision, whatever it is."

"Alright, my darling. But don't leave me dangling! That's how they get me!" he laughed, at another inside joke between him and himself.

"OK, James. OK." I leaned up and kissed him again, and walked slowly back to the penthouse. Bruce was still gone when I got back, so I threw away my note. But I had to tell him. He would know, anyway. All of Gotham would know that James was out. When he got back he found me in my pajamas, watching the news.

"Did you hear?" were his first words.

"He called me."

"He called you? How did he get your number?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"What did he say?"

"I went to talk to him."

"What did he say?"

"I...I can't tell you."

"Because you think I'll reveal his location to the police." he was angry. I didn't like that.

"No!" I shook my head, "I don't know where he's staying. But I wont help the police catch him."

"What did he want?"

"He told me to make a decision."

"About what?" he raised his eyebrow.

"To pick. You or him. I have two days."

"Holy..." Bruce paced back and forth. I didn't blame him, what was he supposed to think? "Listen...I know part of you loves him. I've accepted that. But if you choose him...you'll only have a life of running from place to place."

"I know that." I looked at my lap, "it's just...that part of me. That small part. That beaten part. That girl who doesn't know who she is...she needs attention sometimes. With you, I feel like a new woman. A happy woman. But you don't understand that other part of me."

"You wont let me."

He was right. "I know. I'm scared to. It would scare you."

"Let me in, Alice." he knelt at my feet, taking my hands in his, "it's all I want."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure."

"Sometimes, I have dreams of killing my parents."

"That's understandable." he shook his head.

"And when I wake up, I want to do it. I want to take a knife and just...kill them."

He was silent, "Alice, you have to understand. You've had the most traumatic childhood I've ever heard of."

"For God sakes, Bruce! I've fallen in love with the most insane criminal mastermind in the history of Gotham! What does that say about my state of mind?" nothing made sense to me anymore.

"You fell in love with me, too."

"That makes me twice as crazy!" I stood up, my hands on my head.

"You're not crazy." he placed his hands on mine, gently removing them, "we both know it."

I tried to see my future. See who was right. I couldn't. I hadn't made up my mind. I couldn't help myself decide. I did look to see what Bruce wanted. He had decided he loved me. To love me. Forever. We would be happy, I would be happy. James wanted me, too. Maybe not as much as Bruce did, but in a different way. A way I craved. Passionately. Desperately. He needed me. He had never been loved. He needed love. But I needed stability. With James, we would be traveling a lot. Staying low. He wanted to end his crime days. But he would forever be crazy. He would never sleep. I would be afraid to have children. I wouldn't want them to turn out like him. All these things went against James and I being together, yet I couldn't make up my mind. Looking into Bruce's eyes made me feel like the worst person in the world. He was sitting there, asking me to love him, and I was ranting about how crazy I was.

"Oh, Bruce." I put my hands on his face, and he closed his eyes, "I do love you. You must always remember that. Always know that."

"What are you trying to say? Goodbye?" he opened his eyes.

"No!" I replied, "I just wanted to make sure you knew."

"I know, Alice. You've had a long night, and you look ready for bed. So come on." he took off his clothes and we got into the bed. I didn't wait for him to ask to touch me, I curled up inside his arms instantly, facing him. He traced all the lines of my face with his lips, gently. James slipped out of my mind. I wondered if Bruce would always have the power to do that. Forever. Because if he didn't, that was how long James would be there. It took me a long time to fall asleep that night, and I slept in late the next day. But Bruce was still there, holding me when I woke up.


	9. Well, hit me with it

I slipped out of Bruce's arms and sat at the kitchen table. The only thing I could think to do was make a list. Pros and cons.

Bruce: Pros: loves me. Could support me. I'd be happy. I'd be safe. Could have kids. Stay in one place. Cons: Can't reach that side of me. I desire a bit of danger, he can't give that. He still loves Rachel.

James: Pros: Understands that side. Loves me. Needs me. I want to be Alice with no last name sometimes. Cons: He's crazy. We'd always be hiding and moving. I wouldn't be safe. I wouldn't always be happy.

I made several lists. And it didn't help at all. This decision couldn't be written out on paper. This decision was in my heart. I was so easy to love both these men, because they loved me. I had never been loved. I had to think. I had to clear my head for the first time in my life. I had to choose. I had to know. I already knew, I just couldn't find that thought jumbled up in my head. I had to do what was best for me, and what I most desired. And I knew what that was. By night time Tuesday, I was sure of my decision. Events had confirmed it. That didn't mean, in anyway, that I was happy. No matter what I did I was hurting someone I loved deeply, and someone who loved me. And I would never forget it. But I knew my decision was the right one.

"Leaving?" Bruce said as I stood with my hand on the door.

"Yes." I smiled at him, and he kissed me, "I love you."

"I love you, too." he nodded, and I left. I found the place where James and I had met last time. He was waiting for me there.

"Have you come to a decision?" he licked his lips, then smiled.

"Yes." I nodded. I took a deep breath and he stepped closer, putting his hands on my sides.

"Well, hit me with it."

I took a deep breath. "I don't know how we're going to do it, but I want to be with you."

"Trust me, I've got it all figured out." no celebrating, not even a large smile. It was as if he had known all along who I would choose.

"How?"

"You've gotta go back home to Bruce-y tonight. If you hear any news of me, it's not true. You got that?" he gripped my arm tightly, "and meet me back here tomorrow night, with whatever you want to bring." I was mortified of staying the night with Bruce, when I knew I was just going to leave him the next day. I didn't want to drag it out.

"Alright." I nodded.

"You promise you'll be back here?" a hit of doubt slipped into his voice.

"I swear it."

"Good." he smiled, and was gone. Vanished into the dark, in a very suspense movie-esque moment. When I got back to the penthouse, Bruce was sitting at the kitchen table.

"You're back." he said, sounding surprised. I searched for the perfect words to handle this."Yeah." was all I got.

"Are you staying?"

"Not long."

"You chose him."

"Yes." I felt stupid, giving him short answers like this. He deserved better, "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"If I stay with you...that part of me, however small, could ruin everything. I can't just let it disappear. And if I leave you, I know you can get over it. He can't."

"I understand." he stood up and walked towards me, "I really do."

"I wish you wouldn't."

"What?"

"Why aren't you mad?"

"Do you want me to be?"

"I don't know! Are you supposed to just accept it? To just say ok and give up?"

"I just want you to be happy. And if you can't do that here, then I want you to do it wherever you think you can. And you'll always know where to find me."

I didn't know why his calmness upset me so much, but it did. I packed a bag of things and told him I would be leaving tomorrow. He hugged me one last time and asked me where I would like to sleep.

"I'll sleep here." I gestured to the couch.

"I don't mind if you sleep in the bed."

"With you?"

"Right."

I wasn't sure if that was OK. I had chosen, was I still allowed? I shook my head, and he refused to let me take the couch. I slept in his bed that last night, and remembered the first time I woke up in it, and the first time I saw Bruce. I cried myself to sleep that night, quietly as I could. Bruce woke me up in the morning, he was going to work. I forgot everything and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'll see you." I said, and he smiled the smile I had loved so much, and walked out the door. I took a shower, put on jeans and a sweatshirt, and flipped on the news, "Holy shit."

"The Joker was pronounced dead early this morning..." for a moment, I forgot the words James had told me. To ignore everything. I turned off the television when I realized it was all 'part of the plan' and finished packing my bag. I had hours before I had to go, so I busied myself with cleaning.

"Leaving, are you?" Alfred helped me.

"Yes." I smiled, and hugged him, "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss the help with the cleaning." he said, and I laughed. I occupied myself with enough stupid little things until it was time to leave. I walked out of the penthouse and didn't allow myself to look back.


	10. I Was My Scars

**A million thanks to every single person who clicked that magical purple button down there, you guys rock. A lot. **

**This chapter was hard. As much as I wanted to give them a normal life, it probably couldn't work that way. This chapter is just...settling down. Things might not always be so calm, but they have to get into a rhythm for a while. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and PS...if you haven't seen Lords of Dogtown... I suggest that this very minute, you go watch it. It is absolutely AMAZING! (And the voice Heath Ledger does in LOD is much like that of TDK)**

He was right where he said he was. I tried to ask him how he staged his death, but he wouldn't tell me. He, "didn't want to upset me", as if this entire situation wasn't upsetting enough. James had made one of this cronies purchase a car under their name and leave it for him, in yet another dark creepy place. It seemed Gotham was in no shortage of those.

"So, where are we headed?" I asked, playing with the radio.

"Straight to Canada." he replied. His driving was surprisingly good, "Though maybe not forever." right, running. On the move. Got it.

"Do you have a house?" I asked.

"Do I have a house? Of course I have a house. And you're going to like it, too. Remote. Pretty." he made a funny gesture with his hand.

"Alright." I nodded.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how'd you make the final decision?"

"Well..." I told him the same thing I had told Bruce, "and when I saw on the news that you had died, I was so upset that I forgot what you had told me. Then I knew that my decision was definitely the right one."

"I see." he nodded. I worried when we got near the border, but we made it through easily using fake Ids. Canada was gorgeous. I couldn't wait to see the house.

"Tell me about it."

"Well..." he shrugged, "it's nice. Just wait to see it." he replied.

"Alright, then." I leaned back in my seat, feeling sleepy. I saw children, playing on a large green lawn. They were happy. They were running to James, laughing and smiling at him.

I woke to James shaking my shoulder, "We're here." he smiled. I got out of the car and grabbed my bag. He hadn't been lying. It was pretty. Green everywhere. It was a log cabin. Small, but perfect for two. There was a small pond in the back, with a dock and everything.

"Oh, James..." I hugged him, "it's beautiful." we went inside and un-packed our things, then sat down to discuss plans. I would go to town tomorrow, which was about 30 minutes away, and get food and things such as that. We would go by our fake ID's in town. I told people my name was Amelia Allen. I laughed at the name. I might as well of been called Betty Crocker, or Susie Home-maker. He had ordered a few things to be delivered to the house before hand, such as a bed, kitchen table, and various other furniture. We spent most of the day setting those things up. When we were done we sat on the couch, staring out the window.

"I wasn't lying when I said it was nice, huh?" he laughed that horrible laugh.

"Nope." I replied, resting my head on his chest. He was still crazy. So was I. I knew I had made the right decision, "I'm tired."

"I'm not." he laughed as if it was some huge joke that he didn't sleep. I hoped that someday he would.

"Will you lay with me, anyway?"

"Yes." he nodded, and followed me into the bedroom. He stared at me as I changed. I had never felt so analyzed, or OK with it. I didn't have an amazing body. I was skinny, with wide hips and a small chest. I looked un-proportionate. My hip bones jutted out too far, and my skin was an olive color. He noticed my blushing.

"Embarrassed?" he hugged me as I stood in my underwear.

"Maybe."

"Don't be." he licked his lips. We laid in bed, and I kept my eyes on his face for as long as I could. He stared up at the ceiling, barely blinking. I wished I could hear his thoughts. The next day when I woke up, he was in the kitchen.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"Yes." he smiled, "going to town today?"

"Yeah." I replied. He handed me a wad of cash.

"I kept some." he shrugged, though I didn't know what he meant. He had to have money somewhere, to buy all this.

"Alright." I nodded. We made a list together, and he gave me clear directions to town. I kissed the scar on the right side of his face, then walked out the door. My first stop was the grocery store, where I filled a cart to the brim with all the foods I could think of that we needed. Then I went to the furniture store and got a television set and two chairs, for the kitchen table. Then I went to the pharmacy and got the basic drugs that everyone needs, and a pregnancy test. Just, for the future. I went to a Wal-Mart and got shampoo, conditioner, body wash, towels, wash clothes, and other various things. It wasn't a short list, and I was nervous the entire time that someone would recognize me. I kept my head down and didn't speak to anyone unless I needed help. James helped me unload the car when I got home and we packed away everything.

"Did anyone recognize you?" he asked, obviously having the same worries I was.

"No." I shook my head, "I don't think they will. If they asked my name, I said Amelia."

"Good." he replied, helping me to put away the food, "you sure got a lot of _healthy_ foods..." he observed.

"I got some junk, too. In case that's what you like."

He pulled out a box of donut sticks, "These'll do." he replied. I sat at the kitchen table, looking around. The house may have been small, but that only made it seem cozier. I didn't care how absolutely insane this was. We were hiding out in plane sight, sort of. We kept to ourselves for the next week. Didn't go into town much, just spent time together. It felt so good to just be with James. I couldn't describe how he made me feel. And he seemed to be happier every day, though he still never slept.

"Do you want to play cards?" he asked one night, around 11. I was exhausted, but he was as awake as ever.

"Sure." I said, and we went to the kitchen table. We played war for an hour or two. I studied his face as we played, and thought about him. He couldn't remember his past, much like how I couldn't remember my childhood. We began to talk, about ourselves.

"Why did you do the things you did?" I asked.

"I don't know." he gave a pitiful shrug, smirking.

"I think you do."

He kept his face down, not out of embarrassment, but to better explain himself without having to look at my face, "Because I didn't know who I was."

"What do you mean?"

"All I have to my name, which I don't even know, is these scars." he gestured to his face with a card.

"So you defined yourself by them, rather than being your own person."

"Yes. I couldn't gain affection being so hideous, but I could get fear. I could make people cringe at the sight of me, for more than just my scars. Who would have known they would have actually become who I am! They fueled my every action. I. Was. My. Scars." he enunciated every word, a hand gesture to go along, and he gave a slight chuckle. No matter how serious a conversation we were having, he laughed. I didn't mind.

I nodded, it made sense. Those scars were all he had.

"But you don't need to do that anymore."

"Right."

"Because you have me."

"Yes." he clapped, though I knew they were still a huge part of everything. Number two.

"How many people have you killed?"

He shook his head, "Countless numbers." he smirked a bit. It disturbed me, but not as deeply as it should have.

"I see." we discussed his past for much longer, but didn't get any deeper than we had. We kept the conversation light the rest of the night. He made me laugh with his sick humor. I was beginning to be a bit sick myself, though I still didn't understand everything that made him laugh. When we finally went to bed, I was tired. It didn't really matter what time James went to bed, he still wasn't sleeping. But I thought I saw his eyes getting droopy as we changed. I washed my face and when I came back into the room he was already laying under the dark green comforter. I slid in next to him and he tucked me into his arms, and kissed my neck.

"Watch it with the deep conversations," he whispered, "no one needs to be that serious."

"Sure thing." I replied, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Let me show you

**This chapter is pretty long, just a warning. I had it in two chapters, but that made one long and the other short. I'm just not very good at the whole chapters thing! Haha. Anyway, I know it seems like their life is pretty normal, but I've tried to show that he is, in fact, still the Joker. And they wont be in one place forever. Hope you like it!**

I woke up in the morning, still wrapped in James' arms. I rolled over to face him and almost gasped at his face. He looked ten years younger. He was completely relaxed, his eyes closed. It was as if all the stress had just...dropped off. Everything that he had carried with him all these years was gone, there was just the man underneath. His mouth was relaxed, looking almost normal. All of these things were because he was asleep. Deeply asleep. He did not wake up as I slid out of his arms and walked out of the room, smiling and laughing to myself. He was asleep! This was a big step! I made myself breakfast and sat at the table to eat.

James slept all day. When the sun set it was about 9, and I went in to check on him. Still asleep. I explored the back yard a little, arriving back inside around ten o'clock. Still asleep. I got myself ready for bed and slid in next to him. He didn't wake up. I slept through the night easily. When I woke up, he was staring at me.

"Well, someone's finally awake!"

"I can't believe I fell asleep." he said, and I smiled.

"It felt good, didn't it?"

"I feel all...funny." he looked around. I laughed at him.

"You've slept before, silly! That can't be the first time you've done it!"

"It's the first time that I remember."

"Well, I love sleeping."

"I've noticed." he rolled his eyes, and I returned the gesture.

"I think you'll sleep again tonight. I think this is a big step."

"Really? Do fill me in, darling." he looked at me like I was some big idiot.

"I think you're settling down. You were awake all of the time because of the adrenaline from the things you were doing. You're settling down."

"Hmm." he stroked his chin, then pointed at me, "you could be right. But the point is...I'm hungry. What are you making for breakfast?"

"Excuse me?"

"Um, I meant...what would you like for breakfast?"

"Better." I smiled, leading him into the kitchen.

For the next few weeks he worked to develop a normal sleeping schedule. He would still fall asleep during the day, when he was working on something or just watching TV. Eventually, he got onto the same sleeping pattern I was on.

At night, I still thought about Bruce. How he was doing. Was he OK? Dating someone else? I would always watch the news, but nothing from Gotham ever made it. I had no idea what was going on with him, and sometimes I didn't like that. I had, after all, loved him. Even though I had picked James, which I never regretted.

Everyday wasn't perfect. We had our bad days. Days when he slipped. He couldn't help it, his brain just didn't always work right. And I understood. Sometimes he needed to be alone, or he would hurt me. Sometimes, he couldn't be alone. We worked through it. The thing about relationships is, if the couple is meant to be, no matter how bad things got, one person stood up for the relationship. No matter how bad he was feeling, I would always be there. I promised him and myself that. I knew that if I had stayed with Bruce, I would be the one with the bad days. And I knew he couldn't handle that. He needed a stable girl, not one who sometimes slipped into a coma like state before bed, where she couldn't fall asleep, where she thought she was tied down in an asylum. I knew Bruce wouldn't lean over and gently shake me, telling me where I was and that it was OK, he was crazy, too. Bruce couldn't do that, but James could.

"I'm having visions less often than I used to." I told him over dinner one night.

"Is that a good thing?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"It could be, couldn't it?" he more suggested than asked.

"I suppose it could. They were awful helpful, though."

"Of course they were. Maybe this will bring you back down to my level. I can't see the future, you know."

"But I saw good things, too."

"Oh, did yah? Like what?"

"Children."

"Our children?"

"Yes."

"Not sure how well my..." he put his hand up in the air, gesturing, "_parenting_ skills would be."

"Or mine."

"Well, we're a confident pair."

"Yeah." I nodded, "but I think we'd do alright."

"It's not as if either of us had very..._affectionate_ parents."

"But I know how to be affectionate."

"That you do, my dear." he winked. I, for the millionth time, was deprived of my breath. He did that to me, sometimes. Though I never did it too him. He seemed to think our life was much more average than I did, "you know how children are made, don't you?"

"No, want to fill me in?" I replied sarcastically, rolling me eyes.

"Why don't I show you..."

Things became steadily more, well I wont call them normal but...easier each day. We learned more about each other. Likes, dislikes. How we functioned. We found every day that we were, in fact, perfect for each other. Which was a huge relief to the both of us.

One thing that had always been on my mind was marriage. Would we be able to? Was it possible for us? Where would we do it, how would we do it, what would be our last name? His last name on the fake ID was Robinson. Thomas Robinson. I would gladly take his last name, though it was not his name by birth, he had picked it out for himself. I didn't ask about it, not for a long time. After another month, I decided I wanted to bring it up.

"Do you think..." I lost courage.

"What?" he looked up from his dinner.

"Never mind."

"Now," he shook his head, "tell me what you were going to say." he hated it when I didn't finish my thoughts.

"Do you think we'll ever get married?" I asked.

He set down his fork and looked at me, "You want to."

"Yes."

"Have you thought about it?"

"Well...yes. I've been thinking about it."

"And?"

"We could use our fake identification. We could get married in a small place, no witnesses."

"What about that woman you met?"

"Laura?" I had met her at the market. We had chatted a few times.

"Well, maybe her family could come." he suggested. How did he know I wanted people there?

"That would be nice." I smiled, "so you want to get married?"

"Would I have stolen you from old Bruce-y if I didn't want to be with you forever?" it was the first time he had mentioned Bruce. It gave me only a little pain.

"No." I shook my head.

"Then we'll get married."

"I should make some calls.."

"No. I'll do it."

"Why?" I skipped the being grateful part.

"Because, you do everything short of wiping my ass around here." though he had said it in a vulgar way, he did it with a smile and an applicative tone.

"Thank you." I smiled. The next day when I went into town, I met Laura. I told her I was getting married.

"To James?"

"Well, of course." I laughed.

"I've so wanted to meet him!" she exclaimed, "when is the wedding?"

"We're not sure yet. But I need to get a dress..."

"I'll go shopping with you!"

"Wonderful. Because, well, you're my only friend here. And...I was hoping you would help out with things."

"And be your maid of honor!?" she excitedly flipped her long blonde hair. Laura looked like a girl who had been very popular in school.

"Sure!" I replied, I hadn't even thought of it. The only people I had put into the equation was James and I.

For the next few days, I was very busy with plans. James even said it would be OK for Laura to come over. She arrived mid afternoon on a cold Saturday.

"Your house is beautiful!" she exclaimed as I opened the door, "can't believe I've never seen it."

"It's a bit out of the way." I replied, taking her coat. James was in the kitchen, making himself something to eat.

"James!" I called, "Laura's here."

I studied her face as he came into the room. Her reaction to the scars was different then I had imagined. First, her face kind of dropped. Like she was disappointed. But she quickly covered it with a smile and a handshake, "I've been looking forward to meeting you."

"And I, you." he winked. Charming. At least, he thought he was.

"Laura's here to help with the plans."

"Good job with the dress, Laura." James said. We had gotten the dress the day before. I wasn't looking for something terribly fancy or expensive. It had been one of my bad days, but I couldn't think of a good reason to break plans, so I suffered through, I relied mostly on Laura's opinion. In the end, we came home with a beautiful strapless white gown, with only a little beading near the top. Simple. I liked simple.

Laura left that night having pretty much made all the plans. Everything was set. She didn't understand why I didn't want a shower or more guests, though I had allowed her to bring her family and a couple friends. I was worried someone would recognize James. Someone would see his scars and call the police. Though I knew the people in this small town didn't much care about Gotham, I still worried.

The date was set for the next Saturday. When that day came, I could barely sit still. Laura came over early in the morning with her husband, who went with James to get ready.

"Aren't you excited?" Laura asked. She was sometimes confused by the way I didn't portray my emotions on my face.

"I've never been so excited in my life." I replied.

"Did you guys write your own vows?"

"No," I laughed, imagining what the two insane people would write for vows.

"Oh." she was disappointed, but quickly got to doing my hair. She softly curled it and pinned the top half of it up in an intricate pattern of braids and curls, then did my make up. I told her to keep it simple. She gave me foundation, blush, mascara, and some green sparkles around my eyes. I liked the way I looked, for this one time. She helped me get into my dress, and I was then very proud of the way I looked.

"You look so pretty!" She hugged me, and I hugged back. It was nice to have a friend, "where are you going on your honeymoon?"

"I don't know if we are..."

"Well, my goodness! You should!" she scoffed.

"I don't know." I shrugged. Before we knew it, it was time to go to the church. When I pulled up, there were a lot more cars there than I had pictured.

"How many people did you invite?" I asked Laura when we got into the small back room of the church.

"Not too many, hush." she fixed a few things for me before it was time to go. 5 minutes before the wedding, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Bruce." _holy shit. _

"Come in!" I opened the door. There he was. Bruce, "Bruce!" I wrapped him in a warm hug, forgetting myself.

"How are you?" he smiled.

"I'm good. How did you know..?"

"A letter."

"From who?" my eyes went wide. Who knew?

"The Joker." he had sent a letter?

"Oh."

"I just came to make sure, well, to make sure everything was going good."

"Don't be silly, Bruce. Nothings perfect, but we make due."

He handed me an envelope, "I wont take no for an answer. This is my wedding gift."

"Thank you. Are you staying?"

"No. I'm flying back today."

"Oh." I couldn't say I wasn't disappointed, but that was probably for the best, "It was so good to see you."

"Write me." he smiled, and was gone.


	12. Here's to you, Mrs Robinson

**This is mostly wedding/honeymoon fluff. (Though technically, they don't get to the actual destination yet. Next chapter, I promise!) Anyway, I'm trying to work up the courage for some bad things to happen to them. I just love James and Alice so much! Enjoy!**

The enveloped contained 100,000 dollars, cash. I almost hyperventilated. I took a few deep breaths, and finally someone knocked on my door. It was time. I was walking myself down the isle. My father could not, for plainly obvious reasons, be there. And I did not want to replace him. Because I felt that I didn't need him. He had never been a big part in my life, except to inflict pain. Why let him come? Then there was that little fact that he couldn't, of course. It was impossible. And I was OK. The march began and Laura walked in front of me. I studied her footsteps. She looked graceful. I wanted to look that way. There were more people in the church than I had imagined there would be. It was almost half full. Laura had taken much personal liberty in the plans. That was ok. As I begun to walk, I kept my eyes on the thing that matter the most. James. Standing in front of the church, waiting to make himself mine forever. This was no light commitment for either of us. This was it. The final step. As silly as we both were, this was the most serious thing I had ever done.

Looking into his eyes, as he looked back, I felt heat all through me. He was mine. I was his. I didn't know I was crying until I was forced to repeat my vows, but I got them out anyway. My, "I do." sounded clearer and more certain than anything I had ever said, as did his. No hint of a smile, no chuckle. Nothing was on my mind but him. Not how nervous I was that all these people were here. Not Bruce. Not my father. Not where we were going after this. Just me and him, right in that moment. The preacher pronounced us "Mr and Mrs. Robinson". James leaned in and gave me a kiss. A perfect kiss. Which only made the moment better.

"Here's to you, Mrs. Robinson." he whispered, and we laughed together. He licked his lips quickly before we turned to the audience, then walked down the isle. I had fought with Laura endlessly, and had gotten the reception down to only two hours long. It was at the local town hall. James and I took a car to the back of the town hall, and I changed into a shorter blue dress for the reception, and for leaving after.

"How long did you say we were going to have to be here?" he asked, kissing me.

"Two hours."

"How about an hour and a half? Boat to catch."

"Boat? Where are we going?"

"You'll see." he winked. The party was small, and I spent most of my time wrapped in James' arms, swaying across the dance floor. People congratulated us and gave us gifts, lovely house gifts. When it was over, we said goodbye, left the cleaning to everyone else. That definitely felt good.

"Tell me where were going." I begged as we drove to the nearest port, everything we needed in the back of the car. He had sold the cabin, without my knowing. Not only was this a honeymoon, it was our new home. For a while, at least. _Husband and wife_... I shook my head. Unbelievable. They loaded our entire car onto the boat, which amazed me to no end. It was a couple day trip to wherever we were going, James covered my ears as they told him about it. They showed us to our room, first class at that!

"James, this is so nice! How can we afford it?"

"I kept some."

"How much is some?" I raised an eyebrow.

"A few million." he shrugged. I gasped, and wondered where he was keeping it. But he probably had it all figured out. It was then that I remembered the envelope.

"Bruce came by, before the wedding." I said, standing in the doorway to the bathroom as he sat on the bed, smiling at me.

"Oh, did he?"

"Yeah. Gave me this." I held up the present.

"What is it?"

"100,000. Cash."

"How nice of him." James smiled, seeming un phased.

"I'm gonna go change."

"Alright, Alice." he smiled. I closed the bathroom door, and took a few deep breaths. This was my honeymoon. No thoughts of anything but James and I. Though it wouldn't technically be our 'first time', it felt like it. Our first time married. I took out all the pins in my hair and let it hang, then put on a nice bra and underwear set I had bought.

No. I wont go into details about the night.

In the morning, I woke before James did, my head on his chest. Up and down, up and down in a steady rhythm. I matched my breathing to his.

"Morning." he said when he woke up. I leaned up on one elbow, looking down at him. He had never looked better to me then he did in that moment. The scars didn't matter. I thought he was handsome. And amazingly enough, he had managed to keep his body in excellent shape through the years.

"Good morning."

"What am I making for breakfast?" he asked.

"Ordering, you mean."

"Oh, right." he laughed, "What am I ordering?"

"I'd like a waffle."

"Make it two." he said, and called it in. It arrived minutes later, piping hot. Fresh off the...waffle iron. We ate in silence, enjoying the view and the food.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I was still unaware.

"Somewhere...nice."

"Nice? Well, that narrows it down."

"Somewhere nice and...old."

"Old?"

"Yeah. Old. Well," he thought for a moment, "yeah, old."

"Well, Sherlock Holmes, your clues are impeccable!"

"I'm good with clues." he winked, obviously a nod to his criminal mastermind.

"Right, right." I said, setting our dishes back on the tray, and placing the tray outside our room. We debated on what to do. There were so many activities and such on the upper deck, but as newleyweds...it was tempting to say in our room all day. We decided against the latter, and went to sit by the pool. I hoped people wouldn't stare at his scars, or recognize him. But it had been so long since the Joker had been pronounced dead, and I had caught a story on the news about a new criminal terrorizing Gotham called "The Penguin". As most stories do, the story of the Joker had died. Turning to legend everywhere except Gotham. He looked very, very good in his swimming trunks, almost making me regret the decision to leave the room. On the upper deck, there was a surprisingly small amount of people around the pool. As we sat down, me laying on the chair, James sitting between my feet at the end, I once again found myself laughing about our lives. About who I was married to. About how...normal things were becoming. And I felt the dread that I could never push away, that things wouldn't always be this easy.

"What's funny?" he turned to me.

"Just...I'm just happy." I sat up, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Aren't we all." he winked.

**If you guys have any ideas, any at all, for plot twists, I'm totally open. And if you want me to put you or your character on the cruise, I totally will! Review, review, review!**


	13. Alice Makes a Friend

**Sorry it's so short...but as my profile says, updates may come slow because of a current Bill Kaulitz obsession...I would post that story on here, but there's not really a category for it. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! Just like last chapter, if you would like you/your character added in, or have any plot ideas...please, leave them for me! I'll do it!:)**

"Can I get you guys anything?" a short girl with dark brown hair, obviously a waitress came over.

"We're fine." I smiled, "I'm going to go find the bathroom." I said to James, and kissed him before finding my way to the bathroom. There was a girl outside, looking rather lost.

"Um, are you OK?" I asked.

"No, I...I dropped an earring." she gestured to an ear that was lacking one.

"I'll help you look." I told her. We combed the area, coming up with nothing, "I'm Alice, by the way."

"Becky." she smiled. She was very pretty. Tall and tan, with legs that went for miles and long brown hair, "honeymoon?" she asked.

"Yes," I laughed, "how did you know?"

"You just...look just married." she laughed, "I'm on a trip with my husband and kids." she didn't look old enough. We talked for a few more minutes, "we should have dinner together tonight." she suggested.

"That would be lovely!" making friends was always high up on my list of to-do's, now that I could.

"Wonderful!" We agreed on a time and a place, and I used the restroom then found James up by the pool. I told him of our plans, and he begrudgingly agreed.

"You have to be nice, because this woman was really nice to me." I said.

"And she has _kids_?" he sighed.

"Yes. And you will be nice to them, too."

"Practice makes perfect...right?" he smiled.

"Speaking of practice..." I winked, and took his hand. We spent the remainder of the day in our room.

We met Becky and her family at one of the restaurants on the boat at 7. Her husband looked like a super model, and her kids were perfect. I knew my life could never be that wonderful, but what I had was pretty good.

"James." James extended his hand to Becky's husband. They looked a little taken aback by his scars, but smiled anyway.

"Robert. This is my wife Becky and my kids, Ella and Max." he introduced everyone.

"And you must be Alice." Robert shook my hand.

"I am." I smiled. We all sat down. Robert and Becky told us about their home in New York. Becky was a musician, which I wouldn't have figured by looking at her. She composed music for movies and adds. Robert was CEO of a major advertisement firm.

"What do you do, Alice?" Becky asked, a permanent smile on her lips.

"I..." I looked at James, "I paint." I said. It wasn't entirely false. I did paint. Just...not for a living.

"Oh, really?" Becky asked, "How interesting!"

"Yeah." I nodded, "but we're kind of traveling around right now."

"Sure." Robert nodded. They were extremely nice. After dinner James and I said goodbye to Becky, exchanging e-mails. Ours, of course, was fake. James thought he would be funny and wrote down "jokester188" as his email. I suppressed a laugh as we parted ways.

"You think you're funny, don't you?"

"Sometimes." he shrugged.

A week later, I was packing to get off of the ship. It had been the most amazing, wonderful honeymoon I could imagine. We had met more couples, had more nice dinners, and spent a lot of alone time together. I didn't have one bad day, though James did. We got through it, as we always did. As we docked, I stood up on deck, looking at where we were.

"Are we...are we in Europe?" I asked.

"We are." he smiled. As we got off the boat, James told me we would be getting on a train next. That would take us right to the town we were moving to.

"Oh, James. It's so lovely. What country are we going to?"

"You'll see when we get there." he licked his lips and smiled.


	14. Authors note!

**This is not a chapter. This is an authors note. Sorry, I know, totally crappy of me.**

**Due to my lack of...ability, when it comes to writing sex scenes, I have enlisted the help of a very talented author to write one for me. As soon as that's done you will have your next, and last, chapter.**

**I know, I know...the story was short. But I'm actually very happy with it. And I am in no way done posting stories on fanfiction.**

**I've told you all about my obsession with Bill Kaulitz...well, being a writer, I wrote about him. And I'm probably going to post that story on here as soon as I get the last chapter of this story up. You can look for it on my profile, or under misc. The title will be "Together We Can Make It"**

**I want to give a HUGE THANK YOU to every single person who read my story, or reviewed it. 101 reviews. I would have been fine with 10. I always said if just one person liked me story, I would be happy. So you can't imagine how happy 101 reviews has made me! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I ILOVEYOUALL!**


	15. The End

**Here's the final chapter! I know it's short, but I was waiting for a sex scene that I'll add in when I get it because it's taking a little longer than I thought it would, (Which is no big deal!). So you can still check for updates, but this is definitely how the story ends! Thank you guys SO MUCH for reviewing, and I encourage you guys to check out my story "Until You Feel It!" THANKS AGAIN!**

**PS. All words in purple (otherwise known as the sex scene) is the work of kayleeluvsmerder! she's amazing, check out her stories!**

"Paris! Paris? Paris!" I said when we arrived at our destination. I freaked out, completely and utterly excited, the entire way to the house where we would be staying. Living. I was living in Paris!

"I'm glad you like it." James smiled, showing me around the house that he, apparently, had set aside long ago for just himself. It was small, but I realized that I liked small. He couldn't get away from me. I couldn't get away from him. And neither of us wanted to. I set up my things in our bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed while James took a shower.

He stepped out of the bathroom and his eyes locked with mine, capturing me. I was mesmerized by the intensity in the depths of his eyes. He smiled and opened his arms to me, beckoning. Lightheaded, I took the steps needed to be closer.

I felt empowered by his gaze. Ringed by flame, the moment was beautiful and seductive and I moved over to him.

He reached out to me, his hands combing through my soft hair as I settled onto his torso.

His hands set fire to my skin as he trailed them down my neck to cup my breasts in his calloused hands. I could feel his eyes on me, watching me as his thumb rubbed across one sensitive nipple. I melted. My throat vibrated in a purr. He slid his hands around my ribcage, burning to my very core as they swept down to my Lower back, pulling me closer.

I hovered above him for a moment, relishing the sensation of my nipples brushing his chest before I let his hands press me tight against him. I looked at his ruined mouth and traced his scars with my tongue, flirtatiously, avoiding his as he tried to coax me into a deeper kiss. Teasingly, I tasted his mouth until he placed his hand on the back of my head and forced the kiss deeper.

I reached my hand down and wrapped my fingers around him, fondling him. He was heavy and pulsing in my palm. Before it got to far, I teasingly removed my hand.

I kissed him, long and deep, as he rolled me on my back, drawing a giggle deep from my throat.. He moved his hands to cup my breasts again and, his eyes holding mine, he leaned down and flicked his tongue across the nipple. My whole body trembled and my stomach turned to pulsing fluid. Still smiling, he continued until I could no longer control the needy whimpers before he smoothed his hands down my sides. So close to where I was aching for him.

Sitting up, he watched me as he rubbed his palms along the insides of my thighs, up, then over my hips and back down again. Teasing Her.

He dipped his head and licked upward. I moaned loudly, my hips thrusting off the bed and rocking into him. Raising his eyes to meet my own once more, he plunged his fingers as deep as they would go. Arching, savoring the sweet ache, I clenched around them, feeling my throat vibrate with sounds I couldn't contain.

He withdrew slowly and I whimpered at the emptiness.

Positioning himself, I felt the head of his penis probing at my opening and everything inside of me reached like little hands, clamoring to grasp him and pull him in. The ache was almost painful. Unable to stand it I thrust into him, crying out as I felt every inch of him slide smoothly inside.

Right where I wanted him...where I needed him. I clenched, feeling him pulse and pulsing around him. Loving the sensation of stretching. Slowly they started to move, rocking with each other, setting the rhythm. Lights sparked behind his eyes with each thrust and pleasure rolled over me like waves, threatening to engulf me.

It brought me up, higher and higher, and higher still. Until the waves crashed over me. Drowning me in a storm of pleasure that raged all around me. Pulling me down and down.

I became aware of myself slowly. My mind reaching out into my surroundings. I was wrapped in the embrace of my wondrous husband, his arms hugging me tight to his body and one leg thrown over both of my own.

I fell asleep quickly, wrapped tightly in his arms after that. When I woke up the next morning I lay there, all the time since I had been out of the asylum ran through my head. Every single minute with James. Every second with Bruce. I even thought about Alfred.

My visions had almost completely stopped. I took it as a good sign, despite the blind feeling I got sometimes. I had one vision, over and over. James and I's children.

I touched my stomach as it sat there, and had a strong vision of a small, dark haired baby. I jumped up and ran into the bathroom.

"Something wrong?" James leaned his head out of the shower.

"No...I'm sure I packed this..." I sifted through all the things in my bag, pulling out a pregnancy test. James eyes bulged out of his head.

"Do you feel sick?" he asked.

"No I..."

"You just know." he said, chuckling. I went into the other bathroom for some privacy and awkwardly peed on the tiny stick. I was so nervous, I wasn't even sure if I actually hit it.

"Three minutes." I said, reading the back of the box. If I thought laying in the asylum was torture, I was wrong. That was cake compared to pacing back in forth in that bathroom, waiting for a plus or a minus. Why a plus or a minus? Why not a "PREGGO!" or "NOT PREGGO!" that would be easier, and I think most of the female population would be grateful.

Pacing. Pacing. I started sweating, I was working so hard to not think about it.

"Baby!" James knocked on the door, probably smiling at the duel meaning of the word.

"30 seconds!" I yelled back.

"Wha...oh!" he said, and opened the door. I had left the stick sitting face up on the counter.

"This is the longest 3 minutes of my life!" I exclaimed, and James laughed. After a bit longer I turned back to James.

"You look at it, I just can't." I knew what it would say. But what if it didn't? All my suspicions, everyone's suspicions, would be confirmed. I was crazy.

"Alice." James turned to me.

"Yes?"

"We're going to have a baby." his face was plain, no expression. I kept mine the same.

"We are?"

"We are." a hint of something creeped into his voice, what I wasn't sure.

"We are!" I was over joyed.

James picked me up into his arms and swung me around.

"We're going to have a baby!" he yelled.

"We're going to have a baby." I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder.

I was no longer scared of how this child would turn out. It would get the parents I never had, the parents I deserved. Parents who loved it. Not a hint of doubt was in my mind about how James would be as a father. He wasn't the same man who had kidnaped me all that time ago. He was, in his heart, a good man. He wasn't perfect, and neither was I. But no one could ask that of us.

My life was exactly how I wanted it to be, and no one could take that away from me.


	16. To my reviewers

**I just like to say something to all those idiots who left me awful and stupid reviews under anon.**

**First of all, grow some balls and use your real account.**

**Second of all, I didn't write this story to win any sort of award. This is a fanfiction sight, for God's sake. I'm not trying to impress anyone. If you want to leave a review saying you didn't like it...saying you didn't like it will suffice. I understand if you feel horrible about yourself and need to put others down, but doing it on fanfiction just makes you pathetic.**

**I wrote this story for fun. I had fun writing it. And I loved my reviewers who obviously realized that. So thanks to all of you, again.**

**And to the rest of you...**

**to answer my latest reviewers question. Is it that obvious? oh, _yes!_ I hate myself, deeply, and am COMPLETELY suicidal. Thanks for the review.**

**I'm sorry some of you were so dissapointed with my writing. But if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**And this was not for those of you who didn't like it but left constructive critisism. I like that.**


End file.
